1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boron-containing analogs of amino acids and to copper-containing pharmaceutical compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amine-carboxyboranes (boron analogs of .alpha.-amino acids), amine-cyanoboranes, and related derivatives have received considerable attention recently because of their anti-inflammatory, anti-arthritic, anti-tumor and anti-hyperlipidemic activity. See, for example, Hall et al, J. Pharm. Sci., 68:685 (1979); Hall et al, J. Pharm. Sci., 69:1025 (1980); and Hall et al, J. Pharm. Sci., 70:339 (1981). However, because of the relative newness of this area of research, there continues to be significant interest in new amine-carboxyborane compounds, particularly those having increased pharmacological activities.